harry potter it was good till the end
by mklocken
Summary: rewrote the end to harry potter in how I feel it should go?


Harry Potter ( It was smooth sailing till the end.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just escaped the Devil's Snare and then the real fun begins.

"What in the actual hell is wrong with that plant?" Ron said angrily.

"Nothing, what's wrong with your brain you ignoramus. Why can't you just relax?" snapped Hermione.

The plant has hundreds of slimy vines that captured anything that touched it.

Harry sits on the dark dirty ground and breathes out with relief while staring at a tall door that has been water damaged for years.

"Do you think that door opens?" He asks.

Both Hermione and Ron look at each other.

"Who knows?" Ron says still mad thinking about the plant.

"Anything is possible?" Hermione says with curiosity.

The door is covered in cobwebs and has a rusty doorknob.

Harry pulls open the door to find that it opens with ease.

All three of them walk into the next room. The room is five stories tall with a giant pillar right in the middle. The room is dimly lit and has Silver Keys with wings are flying in the air without pattern or reason.

Harry noticed a suspended broom floating. The broom has a white handle with grey brushes at the end covered in dust.

"What do you think we are supposed to do?" Ron said with confusion.

Hermione looks around the room and notices one golden key out of the rest

"Any idiot could figure out that you have to get the key that isn't like the rest," Hermione says with confidence.

"Harry, tell Hermione to stop being so mean." Ron whines.

"Will both of you stop bickering." Harry snaps.

"I don't even freaking understand why we are down here, everything was going so smooth into the school year till you two wanted to start poking your nose into business that isn't yours" He carelessly says.

"None of our business!" Hermione screams.

"The safety and integrity of our school are up to." Hermione gets cut off.

"The teachers and staff not us," Harry says

Harry quits the conversation and proceeds to grab the broom.

He huffs.

"Well, I guess it's time to get this over with." He says with annoyance.

Harry gets on the broom and the keys start attacking him.

"What in the actual hell is wrong with these things." He says with panic.

He starts flying as fast as he possibly can avoiding keys left and right chasing the only one he needs. Harry reaches out to the key and out of the blue a rogue keys plunges straight into his hand going all the way through.

Bright red blood squirts from Harry's pasty white hand.

"Aghh!" Harry scream".

Though with the key being plunged through his hand he manages to get the golden key. The silver keys start moving even faster. Harry sweeps past Ron and hands him the key.

"Go open the damn door!" He yells with frustration.

Ron quickly runs to the door and opens it. All the keys fall from the sky like they lost their lives and are facing inevitable doom. Harry flies down and hops off the broom.

"Harry your hurt," Hermione says with panic.

"Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out," Harry says, still looking at his hand.

They all exit into the next room. A huge chess table is laid across the floor with humongous chess pieces. The chess pieces are grey made of concrete and have deterioration all over them. The pieces covered in dust and cobwebs like no one has been there in a while. Harry notices there are three empty spaces where pieces would be.

"Guys," Harry says.

Hermione and Ron both look at him.

"We are supposed to play." He explains.

"Play? Like for real play? With our own bodies," Ron says worriedly.

"Yes play. What else are we supposed to do?" Hermione replied.

"Ron you take the king spot. Hermione, you take the bishop spot and I will take the rook." Harry says.

"Ron I'm counting on you, you make the moves." He says with a convincing tone.

All three of them get into there designated spots. Ron calls out the first move. Move by move and piece by piece the game gets more intense till the final two moves arrive.

"Hermione I am going to have to sacrifice you to win the game," Ron says with sadness.

"What! Why me?" with confusion in her face.

"In the next move, I can send Harry to pin the king" Ron explains gently so she doesn't freak out.

"I understand," She says starting to tear up.

Ron sends Hermione to her final move. The opposing magical piece moves and takes her piece out. The giant 10-foot statue picks Hermione up and throws her on the ground and proceeds to dance over her as she is lying unconscious. Ron and Harry's jaws drop with shock. Then Ron proceeds to send harry over to the final move. The king's statue explodes sending shrapnel in every which direction.

"Ron take Hermione to the infirmary I'll take this alone," Harry said with a serious face

"Alright, I got it." He replied

Ron rushes for an exit carrying Hermione on his back. while Harry walks through the door. In the middle of the room, one of the teachers is standing in the middle of the room with a giant mirror.

"Nice of you to finally arrive potter," said the mysterious man who hasn't revealed his identity yet.

Harry walks closer and sees in the reflection professor Quirrell.

"Pr-pr-professor?" Harry said concerningly.

"Why are you down here?" He asks.

"In this mirror is the mirror of desires, it shows what you want most in this world," Quirrell said.

In the mirror, it's him on the beach with women all around him and wizard money everywhere, then suddenly it fades away to him holding the sorcerer's stone.

"God every time!" He says with annoyance.

"Shut your mouth you blithering worm." Said a quiet unknown voice.

"Remember it's not about what you want it's about what I want," it said again more aggressively.

"Oh right, right, right," Quirrell said with the world's most awful attitude.

Quirrell takes his headscarf off and shows Voldemort's face attached to the back of his head. Voldemort's face is slimy with a half-constructed nose and scars all across.

"What the actual," Harry says surprised.

"Your Joking. A whole head attached to your head, how stupid could you possibly. You look like a rejected chocolate frog from a candy box." He says with complete cockiness.

"Well that's not very nice," Quirrell said

"Give a guy a break. Ya die once and then suddenly you are known as one of the world's weakest wizards to exist" Voldemort said with sadness

Quirrell outrages and throws Harry on the ground. As Harry is falling the Reflection of Harry falling in the mirror throws the stone at Quirrell's head. Quirrell disappears into dust as Harry is knocked unconscious. Harry then wakes up to find the head professor Dumbledore by his bead.

"H-how did I get here?" Harry asked.

"Your friends came and save you," Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore looks down at a table full of gifts from stalkers friends and classmates.

"Looks like you have a fan club." He says

A long silence went by.

"Heal well Harry. Big days are coming." Dumbledore finally said.

Days went on since the incident and everyone gathered for the house cup and the final day of school.

"You all know what time it is. Time to say goodbye for now, but with every goodbye and hello a new adventure is started." Dumbledore says

A long silence hit.

"Ahem. Now for the house cup. For fourth place Slytherin, for being the douchiest people in the school with 150 points. Third place goes to Ravenclaw for Doing their best with 200 points. For second place Hufflepuff, for making me these dope beads for my wizard beard. And finally First place Gryffindor, for doing the work that teachers should have really done and now we don't have to." He finally says.

Everyone clapped with confusion and just enjoy spending time with each other on their last day.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione meet up in a crowded train station. People are moving rapidly trying to get from one place to another. The smell of sweat and train oil fill the area.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ron says with a tear in his eye.

"I guess it is you, big idiot," Hermione says with a giant smile on her face.

"It's been quite the run, hasn't it. But it's still not over yet, we just began," Harry says with a cocky look in his eye.

The trains all arrive to take each one of them away.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione give each other hugs and board on the trains that they are supposed to go on and they all start missing each other.


End file.
